SS Potter
by 11caRol11
Summary: Una nueva profecía. Un nuevo comienzo pero una historia muy diferente en la que Harry querrá al hijo de su enemigo como a uno de los suyos
1. Chapter 1

**1. Día de cambios**

Llovía. Llovía a mares aunque Harry sólo pensaba en llegar a Grimaud place y poder ver a Ginny y sus hijos. Lily era su niña, tan pelirroja como su madre, apenas tenía rasgos de Harry, ésta ya tenía los tres años. Albus Severus era su hijo menor, tenía esos ojos verdes que ninguno de sus otros hijos poseía, inteligente y tranquilo aunque sólo contase con cuatro añitos. Y por último el más mayor, pero no por ello el más maduro James, un terremoto a sus cinco años, era el claro reflejo del padre de Harry, James Potter, mezclado con la sonrisa seductora de Sirius Black.

Entonces el niño que llevaba en brazos comenzó a llorar, sus ojos azules estaban mojados por sus lágrimas. Harry se dio cuenta de que llovía y eso al niño no le gustaba.

Harry abrió la puerta y se encontró a Ginny dormida en el sofá con Lily en brazos, James tirado en el suelo y a Albus mirándole.

- Hola, Al.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, papá?

- Nada, hijo. Deberías irte a dormir

- ¿Quién es?.- preguntó Al que se había dado cuenta de que su padre llevaba un bultito en brazos.

- Vete a dormir, mañana hablaremos ¿de acuerdo?

Albus asintió y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Mientras el bebé había dejado de llorar y sus ojos azules estaban ahora cerrados, tenía sueño y Harry recordó que aún guardaban la cuna de Lily en su habitación así que la montó y dejó allí al niño.

Volvió al salón, subió a sus hombros a Lily, cogió a James y dejó a cada uno en su habitación. Al terminar fue a despertar a Ginny.

- Harry ¿qué ha pasado? ¿por qué has vuelto tan tarde?.- dijo Ginny ya despierta.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre la profecia? Lo del nuevo elegido.

- Si ¿ya sabes quien es?

- El hijo de Draco Malfoy.


	2. 12 años después

**2. 12 años después  
**

James salió disparado por el pasillo seguido de Sirius, ambos huían de una enfurecida y empapada Lily.

- Papáaaaaa.- se oía la voz de Lily por toda la casa.

- Cariño no hace falta que grites.- contestó Ginny desde la cocina mientras Lily amenazaba con su venganza a sus hermanos.

Era una mañana movida en la casa de los Potter, ya que todos ellos irían éste año a Hogwarts y uno de ellos, Sirius, por primera vez. Era su primer año y Sirius estaba nervioso aunque tambien estaba prácticamente seguro de que iría a Gryffindor ya que todos le decían que su forma de actuar era idéntica a la de James y éste había quedado en la casa de los leones. De todas formas no le importaba quedar en otra puesto que albus y Lily ya habían sorprendido quedando ambos en Slytherin, asi que Sirius no estaba preocupado por eso, solo estaba nervioso y ansioso de alejarse de la libertad de sus padres que siempre lo habían tenido bien atado y vigilado, por fin sería libre al llegar a Hogwarts, por eso sí estaba nervioso.

- ¿Tenéis los baúles listos?.- preguntó Harry que ya estaba en la puerta.

- Espera he olvidado algo arriba.- dijo Sirius mientras subía las escaleras a toda velocidad y entraba en su cuarto. Al entrar se encontró todo tirado y se puso manos a la obra, tenía que encontrar aquel mapa que robó a su padre aquel que se hacía llamar el mapa del merodeador.

A James y Sirius siempre les habían gustado aquellas historias sobre los míticos merodeadores y los gemelos Weasly que sus padres les contaban, además les daban unas ideas estupendas sobre todo cuando el pequeño entrase en Hogwarts.

- ¿Bajas ya Sirius?.- preguntaba James desde abajo con tono impaciente

- Ya voy.- Había encontrado el mapa y bajaba las escaleras con la misma velocidad que las había subido.

Entonces Ginny que estaba registrando el equipaje de James y Sirius se fijó en una escoba situada al lado del baúl del menor de sus hijos:

- Sirius no puedes llevar escoba.- añadió cogiéndola

- Pero maaa, ¿que voy a hacer yo sin ella?.- dijo con esa sonrisa ladeada que más de una vez le había sacado de problemas.

- Me la quedo y no hay más que hablar.- pero ésta vez no funcionó.

- ¿me dejarás usar la tuya no?.- susurró a James

- Jaja eso son mis deberes por un mes.

Y así la familia Potter subía en un coche muggle en dirección a King's Cross.


	3. De camino a Hogwarts

**Capítulo 3. De camino a Hogwarts.**

- Vamos James solo de vez en cuandoo.- suplicó Sirius mientras el primero se reía de él.

- Chicos estaos quietos, ya estamos llegando.- anunció Harry antes de que Sirius se echase encima de su hermano.

Entonces Harry pisó el freno a toda prisa, pero ya era demasiado tarde y se habían llevado un bueno golpe aunque se salvaron gracias a las barreras mágicas que Ginny había puesto antes de salir.

- ¿¿Pero esta usted loco??.- preguntó el conductor del otro coche.

- Perdone, todavía no manejo bien esto.- intentó disculparse Harry.

- Ah, no eres muggle.- añadió al ver la varita guardada en su bolsillo derecho.- ¿A Hogwarts, verdad?

- Eh...si

- Robert Diggory.- dijo el hombre estrechando su mano con la de Harry.- la próxima vez tenga más cuidado, señor Potter..- le había reconocido.

- Oh si, descuide. Vamos chicos.

Los cinco salieron del coche y cogieron sus baúles, King's Cross estaba justo en frente. Mientras Sirius vió a un chico de unos once años apróximadamente bajar del otro coche, tenía el pelo negro, el pelo más negro que Sirius había visto en toda su vida y los ojos azules aunque bastante oscuros.

- Ginny Harry !!.- la voz de Ron sonaba por toda la estación.

- Por fin llegamos, nose como éste se sacó el carnet de conducir.- llegó a decir una agotada ginny.

- Yo me lo imagino.- añadió Hermione mientras Harry miraba a otro lado.

- Bueno chicos tenéis que...¿chicos?.- A Ginny no le dio tiempo a terminar ya que los siete ahora (los hijos de Ron y Hermione, Rose y Hugo, tambien estaban allí) habían desaparecido por el andén 9 y ¾.

- Esto es agotador.- se quejó ron mientras atravesaba la pared.

- Ya dentro los chicos buscaban a sus amigos entre la multitud, todos menos Sirius que aún no conocía a nadie, asi que se había quedado ahí parado pero de repente lo arrollaron desde atrás con un carrito.

- Ey pero que haces??.- preguntó desde el suelo enfadado.

- No me dejabas pasar.- contestó el chico del pelo negro que había "conocido" en la entrada.

- Pues haberme avisado! .- le reprochó gritando a la vez que se lebantaba.

- No merecía la pena!.- le gritó tambien el chico.

- Niños parad y disculpaos.- Robert Diggory, el padre del chico de pelo negro había entrado en escena.

- Yo si que no pierdo el tiempo disculpándome con gente como tú.- y con eso y una mirada asesina Sirius fue a despedirse de sus padres.

- Pórtate bien, cuídate y no hagas tonterías.- su madre se había adelantado y no le había dado tiempo a escapar.

- Siiii... bueno se va el tren ¡Adios!

- Dió dos besos a sus padres y desapareció por uno de los vagones.

- Le echaré de menos, este año nos quedamos solos.- dijo Ginny.

- Espero que no le pase nada, de todas formas estaré informado de todo lo que ocurra en Hogwarts.- añadió Harry con una mirada de preocupación.- Por lo menos hará amigos...

Mientras en el vagón...

- Lárgate de aquí!! Yo estaba antes.- gritaba un sulfurado Sirius.

- Vete tú Potter!!

- No me da la gana.

- Ohhhh tus hermanitos te han dejado solo?? Ya no te van a defender??

- ¿Por qué no hablamos de tu cara tio? Eres tan feo que la primera vez que te silbaron te pilló un tren.

- Te vas a enterar!! .- el chico del pelo negro había llegado a su límite y se tiró encima de Sirius con todas sus fuerzas.

- Ejem... se puede?.- con todo el barullo que habían armado no se habían dado cuenta de que habían entrado dos chicas acompañadas de un chico.

- Si claro

- Deborah Wood.- dijo la primera de las chicas estrechando la mano de Sirius

- Sirius Potter

- Alec Diggory.- se presentó el chico del pelo negro apartando de un empujón a Sirius que volvió a estar en el suelo.

- Yo soy Cepheus Lestrange

- Amaia Turner.- añadió la más bajita de todos y a la que apenas se veía.

- Podéis sentaros eh?

Y así el viaje transcurría con cierta normalidad mientras los chicos contaban chistes y así soltaban todos los nervios que tenían por su entrada en el colegio.

- ¿Está ocupado?.- preguntó un chico desde la puerta

- Lo siento no cabemos más.- le contestó Amaia.

- Arg, respuesta errónea. Largaos.- otro chico se había adelantado al anterior, éste era bastante alto para tener solo once años, bastante corpulento y bien alimentado.

- Te largas tu.- ya había logrado picar a Sirius y Alec que se habían rebotado y se enfrentaban a ellos cara a cara.

- Ey tranquilitos.- James había oído barullo y había decidido entrar en acción.- ¿Qué pasa contigo Lombottom, tengo que enseñarte modales como a tu hermanito?

- ¿No ves Potter? sin tu hermanito defendiendote no eres nadie.-dijo Lombottom mientras se marchaba.

- Éste se va a enterar.- A Sirius no le había sentado nada bien su último comentario.

- Oye calma eh? Que no quiero que tengas problemas desde el primer día enano.

- Si tu no te hubieses metido le habría dado una paliza.

- Jajaja. No lo dudo pero ahora ir a cambiaros estamos muy cerca.

Y entre chiste y chiste llegó el momento de bajar del tren para pisar por primera vez los terrenos de Hogwarts. Y es que Sirius sintió una sensación de libertad que ninguna otra vez había tenido, era la primera vez que veía ese castillo y desde luego la primera impresión había sido excelente.


	4. Las decisiones del sombrero seleccionado

**4. Las decisiones del sombrero seleccionador**

- ¡Gryffindor!!.- en cuanto el sombrero se había aproximado a la cabeza de Sirius éste había dado su veredicto mientras los habituales aplausos surgieron desde la mesa de los leones y con más énfasis por parte de sus hermanos, que estuviesen en Slytherin o en Gryffindor se sentían orgullosos del pequeño. Y así Sirius fue a sentarse junto a Alec y Deborah en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Dolohov, Madeline.- una niña rubia y no demasiado alta se dirigió temerosa hacia el taburete.

- Slytherin!! .- rugió el sombrero después de unos instantes de indecisión y así la niña se dirigió a su mesa.

- Lombottom, Frank.- el niño que les había molestado en el tren caminaba ahora con un aspecto mucho más inseguro hacia el sombrero.

- Ravenclaw!! .- apenas lo había pensado y el niño enrojecido se marchó a su mesa.

- Turner, Amaia

- Gryffindor!!

- Lestrange, Cepheus.- Con éste nombre el Gran Comedor se había quedado mudo ya que Cepheus era descendiente de uno de los mortífagos más importantes, Bellatrix Lestrange aunque ésta ya hubiese muerto. El sombrero pasó por unos instantes de indecisión hasta que todo el Gran Comedor escuchó su veredicto:

- Gryffindor!!.- Cepheus se había quedado parado, medio congelado no sabía que hacer hasta que oyó los aplausos de la mesa de Gryffindor por parte de los chicos que había conocido en el tren y se dirigió hacia su mesa.

- Macnair, Wilson.- otro hijo de mortífagos se dirigió al sombrero que no dudó en colocarlo en Hufflepuff.

Más tarde la directora McGonagall dio por terminada la selección con uno de sus habituales discursos y comenzó la cena en el Gran Salón.

- Una selección curiosa este año ¿no crees Rubeus?

- Estoy de acuerdo Minerva, muy curiosa.


End file.
